1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable eye makeup shield for use during application of eye makeup to protect the lower eyelid, cheekbone area and other facial areas from excess makeup falling thereon during application.
2. Description of the Relates Art
The task of applying makeup to areas surrounding the eye including eyelashes, eyelids and eyebrows is certainly a tedious one and requires the use of various brushes, pencils and other applicators depending upon the application surface. To properly apply the various types of makeup including mascara, eyeliners, eye shadows and the like, a great deal of patience and a steady hand is required so that the makeup is not smudged or smeared in with previously applied cosmetics. However, even a steady hand does not prevent makeup from dripping or falling off the applicator and onto the user's cheekbone area and lower eyelid, as well as onto the user's clothing.
There are numerous devices in the related art which are specifically designed to assist in the application of eye makeup. Included i related art are the devices found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,856 to Bomba; U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,928 to Bohenr; U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,476 to Ballard et.al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,825 to Lovie. All of the devices in the above mentioned related art are designed to provide a guide or edge to facilitate the application or removal of eyelash makeup. Generally, these devices are made of plastic or other nonabsorbent materials and are specifically constructed to provide a guide or barrier between the lower eyelash and the lower eyelid during the application of mascara, thereby preventing the mascara brush from touching the lower eyelid area. None of these devices in the related art are specifically adapted to absorb makeup which falls off the applicator or applied area during eye makeup application. Thus, makeup such as mascara which falls on these devices made of plastic or other like materials would naturally run down their outer surface and onto the user's fingers, cheekbone area or even clothing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the present makeup art for a disposable eye makeup shield adapted to be placed against the lower eyelid during application of eye makeup and being specifically structured to absorb excess makeup which may fall thereon during application, thereby effectively protecting the lower eyelid and other facial areas as well as the user's clothing. In this manner, not only does the user stay clean, but the entire surrounding area including the furniture, carpet and counter surface remain clean and sanitary.